No more
by Gothic-Porcelain
Summary: Sasuke cheats on Sakura and she leaves him, but what will happen when they go on a mission together and something precious gets taken away...."SAKURA!"
1. Chapter 1

Again this is another story about Sasuke cheating on Sakura, but review if you think it's corny or if you want a sequel.

No more

Blood. It dripped to the tiled floor of the bathroom, making ruby like stains of red as it continued to fall.

She could still remember everything very clear, how much pain she had to endure through the months of their fling behind her back, as if she didn't have any feelings. But she still wanted to be happy, which is why she still stayed with him, always thinking the same thing, He'll stop doing this; he's just active right now.

But he never stopped.

A girl can dream she thinks.

He told her he loved her; she believed him, he said he would never hurt her; she believed him, and he said he would never leave her again she believed him.

He made all of these promises to her.

But broke all of them with no remorse.

She was just getting back from an S-rank mission, and wanted to just get some shut eye and she would report it to the Hokage tomorrow, so off she went to her house and if she was lucky, Sasuke would be up.

When she was inside she suddenly felt two chakra presences upstairs, but she was afraid that if she went to go look at who's here, it would be something she never wished to see.

But she went to go check anyway.

There she was, just open the door and see the sight that awaits her…..So she opened it.

She immediately felt too many emotions possible; pain, ignored, broken, hurt, regret, and betrayal.

Sasuke and her best friend Ino were grinding into each other as if there was no tomorrow.

They didn't even notice she was there until she spoke his name.

"…Sasuke…"He instinctively turned his head to the side she was in and his eyes widened at her, this action caused Ino to turn, and in doing so copied Sasuke. Both of them quickly pulled themselves together and got up from the bed to get dressed, Sakura could see the emotions that crossed their faces when they saw that she was there.

Sadness and guilt.

When Ino left Sasuke tried explaining to Sakura about their fling but she wouldn't listen, she just went to the living room because no way in hell was she going to sleep somewhere that was infected with body sweat and juices that were someone else's.

"Sakura please let me explain" He got cut off by Sakura.

"No Sasuke there's nothing to explain, it's alright, I'll just ask Tsunade for divorce papers tomorrow and sign them" and with that, went to sleep.

Sasuke felt so guilty, but was surprised that she didn't even cry. He didn't want this to happen, it just did but he looked on the bright side of this, he would be able to go around with Ino without hiding, but he still felt guilty.

Morning came and Sakura had already signed the divorce papers, packed her things, and walked out the door.

When Sasuke woke up, he did his usual routine; took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and went downstairs, but instead of seeing Sakura in the kitchen like usual, there was no one there. He looked around, and spotted the divorce papers, that already had Sakura's name on them, on the kitchen table. Then it dawned on him.

She left him.

Cliffy, yup I will continue this but only if I get at least 5 reviews from the readers, and yes I will make Sasuke pay for what he did to Sakura!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!

Kudos, Gothic Porcelain129


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people sorry about the beginning, it's because Sakura couldn't take the pain that Sasuke caused her so she started cutting herself. I'm really hyper right now because I just got 4 reviews in the first 3 hours and I got all dramatic. I also like stories when Sasuke cheats on Sakura because when time passes he regrets it. Ok well here is chapter 2.

No more

[Thoughts]

(Info)

2 months later

(Sasukes pov)

It's been 2 months since Sakura left me, and since then, I feel alone, I mean I'm still going out with Ino and all but, she never asks how my day was or how I'm feeling when I get back from a mission, and she can't even cook. Like Sakura did.

But now when I go to sleep, it doesn't feel warm, when I go to sleep next to Ino all I feel is cold even though she's like on my arm it still feels cold. When Sakura was here I was always warm and she was facing the other way. Her skin is so soft and warm while Ino's skin is cold and rough [even though she's a women] but she's so bony to because she "wants to maintain her figure", as if she has one, it's all bone and know meet and ,when every time me and Ino 'make Love' [that's how she puts it] I always see Sakura's face when I open my eyes. So I just leave it at that because I want to see the beautiful instead of the ugly [Ino's the ugly]

When me and Ino go out for walks, I sometimes see Sakura, in the ichiraku (a/n: did I spell that right) ramen shop, team 7's training grounds, or just walking around the village, and it surprises me that she looks…happy?

Is it because she's happy that she's left me, heh, I wouldn't blame her after all the shit I've put her through like staying out late just to be with Ino and lying to Sakura.

I decided to go outside and get some fresh air, but as soon as I step outside Ino comes out of nowhere and practically jumps on me but before I can take the impact I quickly take a step back and she falls on the ground. I had to contain my laughter.

"Oh Sasuke where are you going?!" ugh! I can't stand that voice of hers it's so high.

"I'm going to take a walk"

"Don't worry, I'll go with you!" (Crap)

This was the most exhausting 'walk' I've ever took. Ino kept talking as loud as she could [or not] this is so troublesome. [I've been hanging out with Shikamaru to much]. We were walking towards ichiraku when an Anbu came in front of me.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanka, the Hokage requests to see both of you at once", and he left.

"What do you think the Hokage wants, Sasuke-kun!?" ugh, so loud "What if it's a mission, or she just wants to talk to us!?"

I cringed at how noisy she can be when she's right next to my ear. But when I processed what she had just said I just looked at her.

"Ino, why would the Hokage want to talk to us?" I couldn't believe she was that stupid.

"Well, what if she wants to say how much I've improved on my training, I mean I have gotten better!?"

I just looked at her.

(Inos pov)

[Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun is looking at me!!Probably because of my beauty, heh, of course what other reason does he have of staring at me!?]

(Sasukes pov)

I just kept looking at her, How ignorant can she get, honestly, then I saw her eyes twinkling *sigh* she thinking I'm looking at her because of her 'beauty', che as if.

When we got to the Hokage tower, my eyes widened when I saw Sakura there.

She was wearing a sleeve-less shirt that went right at her waistline (a/n:the shirt is like Inos, but longer),,black pants that went up to the ankle, fishnet arm warmers that connected to her slim fingers up to her arms, and stilettos much like Tsunade and Shizunes with fishnet socks that went past the ankles, she had two sai swords on each side of her hips, her arms looked like they were muscle but still looked smooth, and her hair was up in a bun with her bangs to the right and some on the left.

Honestly.

SHE LOOKED HOT.

(Inos pov)

When me and my Sasuke-kun were inside of the tower, I saw that forehead-bitch there, then I looked back at 'my' Sasuke-kun looking at her, at her!!! Ugh!!! She is so going down!!

"Well well, look whose here, little forehead-girl, did you get hurt or are you still trying to be a ninja" Heh, I got her now.

(Sasukes pov)

I can't believe Ino told her that, *sigh* this I going to be a long meeting.

Cliffy, sorry and thank you to all of my reviewers I'm really grateful, oh and if there's anything wrong with this chapter please feel free to tell me. Don't worry in the next chapter; there will be talking back at Ino and maybe even some sasusaku moments who knows.

Kudos,

Gothic Porcelain129


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I already updated two days in a row I was surprised to have gotten so many reviews on this story, oh and if you want Sasuke and Sakura to have a happy ending then just send me a review So here is chapter 3.**

No more

_[Thoughts]_

**(Info)**

_____________________________________________________________________________________** (Sakura's pov)**

It's been two months since me and Sasuke-ku, I mean Sasuke, had gotten a divorce, and to be honest, I feel free as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but I still miss him, I think it must be because I still love him but…I have to let him have his happiness to, I can't be selfish.

Today I was feeling bored and there was nothing to do; Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata were on some type of mission that had to do with escorting a guy to the land of tea, and I didn't know when they were getting back but it was a weeklong mission. Me and Hinata had started to hang out a lot more, since my supposed _best friend _Ino was going around with Sasuke behind my back, and Hinata was the one to comfort me apart from all the other people that were also reassuring me that it was gonna be ok.

Naruto had gotten all hysterical and was about to go and beat Sasuke up for what he did but I held him back after I found out that he and Ino had to go and escort some cat lady with probably hundreds of cats with her _[I couldn't keep track]_ and ended up getting scratched all over his _precious_ face, after that he didn't go outside for a week. *sigh* revenge was sweet.

So since there was absolutely nothing to do, I decided to go to the Hokage's tower and go see if Naruto and the others would be getting back anytime soon _[again, I lost track]_.

When I got there, just my luck, they were already there.

"Ah Sakura, I was just about to send someone to go and get you" Tsunade said.

"Hm, what for?"

"Team 6, 7, 8, and 10 are to go on a mission" _(Crap, why do I have to go on a mission with Sasuke and Ino-pig]_

I quickly looked around the room to see who was here.

Let's see there's Neji, Ten ten, lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto, but there was no sign of Sasuke and Ino-pig *sigh* that's good, I'm still not ready to face him after 2 months, sure I've seen him around the village but actually talking to him…No and the last time I actually seen him was a week after the divorce.

Just as I was calming down Sasuke comes through the door with the tramp practically hanging on his arm, and immediately his attention goes to me, I couldn't help but stare back. It was like I was gonna faint just by his stare. Then a screeching noise pulls me back to reality.

"Well well, if it isn't forehead-girl, what's wrong, did you get a scratch or are still trying to be a ninja?!"

Ugh! I can't believe her; I just wanted to rip her throat out then and there! But no, I wasn't gonna let her get under my skin. But she better not push her luck. She must not have had the same idea because she just kept talking as if I was someone that wasn't up to her level; and she was below me! My patience is running low…

**(Inos pov)**

_[Heh, I got her now.]_

"What are you gonna, cry now, forehead-girl?" _[Strike one]_

"I mean, why do you insist on being a ninja anyway, you're not even as good as me." _[Strike two]_

"Your still at genin level, and your gonna stay there so, why even try?" _[Heh, Strike three]_

**(Sasukes pov)**

I could tell Ino only had about little time left to live by the way Sakura looked at her. But I didn't want her to stop. Sakura looked hot when she was angry. By that last comment that Ino told Sakura, I could tell that Sakura was up to her limit.

**(Sakura's pov)**

That's it! I've had it with her! I jumped on Ino and the both of us went tumbling to the ground I started scratching her and she tried to get up but I didn't give her an opening for anything. I was just about to punch square in the face when someone pulled me up. I looked over my right shoulder and it was Sasuke.

"Calm yourself Sakura stop being so jealous" Damn it! What right does he have telling me what to do and I am not F------6 Jealous!

"You little…ENOUGH!" I got cut off by Tsunade.

"All of you are grown Shinobi that are high in rank, you are examples for the genin in this village so act your age!" if I kept track of the times I've been afraid of Tsunade, this would likely be one of those times.

"Now if you all of you are finished with your little fiasco, then I suggest you quiet down so I can explain the mission to everyone." By now her temper must have been high because the vein pulsing on her forehead was very visible. Everyone in the room besides Tsunade and Shizune, nodded.

"Alright then, this mission is a B-rank **(A/n: I don't really know if a b-rank mission is dangerous but it is here so don't hate me) **meaning that you will have to be extra careful…"

"Tsunade-oba Chan! How dangerous is the mission!?" **(A/n: Guess who that is)**

"Naruto I was getting to that! *sigh* as I was saying, before I was interrupted, on this mission you all will have to go in search of S-rank criminal/missing ninja Satoshi Misora who has been in hiding for three years and has killed over twenty people during his disappearance, but you have to be very cautious because he also has people working under him from the land of stone, and has been spotted in the land of fog. This task will require nine people, and that's why I have chosen the rookie nine." I looked at everyone in the room and saw some had nervous looks on their faces _[mostly Hinata]_and excitement in their eyes.

"Oh and the captain for this mission will be…" Sasuke was about to go up as if he was expecting to be chief of this mission, but Tsunade quickly surprised me by saying,

"Sakura Haruno" I froze…I was speechless to say the least.

"W...why me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Because you have the standards to great leadership, oh and you don't abandon your comrades like someone else in the room" she took a quick glance to Sasuke.

Everyone were trying to contain there laughter, even the oh-so-bold Neji Hyugga. I felt so happy at that moment.

"The mission will start tomorrow at dawn dismissed!"

We all left; once we were outside they congratulated me.

"Hey, why don't we all go and celebrate with some Ramen!?"

"N...Naruto-kun, I…I'll go with you"

"Hinata, really!? Ok!" he engulfed her in a hug which in return got her looking like a tomato, Neji looked like he was gonna rip his arms off, but Ten ten held him back.

I took a look at Ino and Sasuke, they looked pretty upset. Probably because I was chosen for being the leader.

We all went to go celebrate but I didn't know what was bound to happen once we got there.

**There finally done with chapter 3! Oh don't worry there will be more fighting and Ino-bashing in the next chapter. But remember to review if you think Sasuke and Sakura should have a happy ending.**

**Kudos, **

**Gothic Porcelain129 **


	4. question or anger

**Hello again, just to let everyone know Sasuke and Sakura might have a happy ending, but Sasuke will pay for what he did to Sakura. Oh and Review if you want Ino to end up with a character, in this story and have a happy ending, **_(and if you were wondering I just learned how to do bold and Italics on the compute; yes I'm that ignorant)_** Ok here's chapter 4.**

No More

**[Thoughts]**

_(Info)_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(Sakura's pov)**

I was having a great time with every one of my friends. We all laughed till' we cried, one reason was because when Naruto finally got his ramen **[because he kept nagging]** he got really excited and practically slurped the whole thing in one zip, including the ramen itself, and got burned; that's when everyone started cracking up and even had tears coming out of their eyes.

I looked around to see Hinata trying to comfort Naruto through his choking and also trying to contain her laughter, Neji and Tenten sparing glances at each other here and there, Choji eating his usual bag of chips, Shikamaru dozing off **[as usual], **Shino…was just there, Sasuke and Ino cuddling; well mostly Ino, and Rock Lee was challenging Naruto to an arm wrestling contest.

*Tap*

*Tap*

I turned around to see who was trying to get my attention, and to my surprise it was Kiba with his usual goofy grin. But he looked a tad…nervous and a tint of a blush. I wonder why?

"Hm, yes Kiba?"

"Um… well… Sakura I…um" I was stunned. Since when does Kiba stutter, he sounded like Hinata but without the fidgeting.

"Yes?"

"Well…I…um…wanted to know…if, that is if you…wanted to, um… g...go out w…With me?" after the question he blushed, well he was blushing before, but more this time.

When I finally processed what he just asked me I immediately blushed to.

I turned to find that everyone was staring at us, even some people that were sitting in other tables, this caused my blush to increase ten-fold, enough to rival Hinatas'.

I turned back to Kiba to see he was in the same condition as me; he looked like a tomato. I started to ponder the traits he had; muscled arms that were big but not enough to make him look like the incredible hulk, a well shaped chest, and his face had that child like look but at the same time made him look mature enough. So I did what any girl in my place would do but first I quickly hired my blood pressure since I started to feel slightly dizzy answered his question with a squeak.

"Yes!" freak! Since when did I squeak, *sigh* I was sure that I sounded like a little mouse by the tone of my voice.

Kiba than smile his goofy grin and took my hand in his.

"Ok then how bout' a day after the mission, sound good to you?"

Yup this might not be too bad after all.

**(Narutos' pov) **

Just as I was about to eat my third bowl of ramen, I hear Kiba ask Sakura the question.

"Well…I…um…wanted to know…if, that is if you…wanted to, um…g…go out w…with me?"

I just about spit all of the **[beautiful] **ramen out of my mouth and to the floor.

**[Nooo! My beautiful and delicious ramen!!!!Why!]**

I recovered from the death of my ramen when they brought another bowl **[Yay!]**

I turned my head slightly to the right to see that Sasuke looked somewhat pissed. Ha! That's what you get for what you did to Sakura-Chan!

Then I went back to my sweet ramen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(Nejis' pov) **

When I heard the 'big' question from Kiba I turned my head to look at Uchiha and by the facial expression he was making, I could tell that he didn't like the idea of having Kibas' arms all over Sakura.

Che serves him right.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(Sasukes' pov)**

What the hell!

One second I'm just here getting molested by Ino when Dog-lover asks Sakura out for a date! A Date! Damn when I get my hands on him I'm gonna…

"Sasuke-kun, why are you staring at forehead when you can be staring at me!?" she might have whispered that but she was too close to my ear that I might have to go get a checkup.

But why would I feel jealous about Sakura with Kiba?

Do I still have feelings for her?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there you go chapter 4. It might not be long enough but please review. Oh and here are some questions for my readers:**

**Do you like yaoi/Yuri?**

**Do you hate/like Ino Yamanka?**

**Do you think Orochimaru is gay? **

**Are you a huge Sakura fan that has Yuri with her and any other girl? **

**Please answer these and please review!!!!**

**Kudos,**

**Gothic Porcelain129**


	5. authors note sorry!

**Hello readers, I'm sorry to say that this is not a chapter. The reason for this is because I will be getting a new computer and plus I've been using my mom's, so now I will not be able to update until at least a week or two, so please don't hate me!! And if you have any ideas on what more could happen on what else could happen feel free to e-mail/review me.**

**Again I' really sorry!!**

**Kudos, **

**Gothic Porcelain129**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, I'm back and just to let everyone know, this chapter is a time skip from when they come back from the week-long mission. Please review if it's good or not. **

_**Warning: short chapter!!**_

_**No more**_

**[Thoughts]**

_(Info)_

**(Sakura's pov)**

It's been a week since the mission and I could still remember all of the arguing between Ino and me. *sigh* yup it was that bad; first when Shikamaru had assigned me as lead medic, Ino went all hysterical and asked _(more like screamed, Shikamaru cringed from all of the noise that came out of her mouth)_ why she wasn't the one to command and Shikamaru said that she wasn't as coordinated as me. I couldn't help but feel flattered. _(I know that I was the team leader but I had asked Shikamaru to help me make the decisions) _

The second time was when we had went to go and rent a room for the night and I got a room all to myself, Ino comes up to me and said that it wasn't fair and that her and Sasuke were the ones that were supposed to get a room all to themselves and started telling me things like how week and full of myself I was, and just as I was about to pounce on her Naruto, out of nowhere, comes and takes me to the hot springs. *sigh* sometimes I wonder what I would do without him.

When we all went to eat at this restaurant me and Kiba finally had some time to ourselves, of course count on Ino to ruin the moment; she _accidently _droppedsomeof her drink on me. I had it with her. I started to claw at her which probably was part of her plan all along, because I looked like a crazy women at that time.

_Sasuke _was the one to get me off of her and told me that it wasn't good to hold grudges against people that were higher than me. I just about snapped because I immediately punched him but what surprised me was that it wasn't my hand that touched his _'oh so perfect face'_ but it was Kibas.

Sasuke was on the floor and Ino was there saying that a kiss would make it all better but Sasuke pushed her off then Kiba started telling him that it wasn't good to be jealous of other people. I didn't know what that meant but I randomly felt like I was being lifted and to my surprise, Kiba was carrying me outside.

When we reached the hotel where we were staying he put me down on one of the little seats that were in the lounge. He started to console me and saying that it wasn't my fault but Inos because she was just trying to get all of the attention. But that didn't catch my attention but it was when he took me in his arms and embraced me as if his life depended on it.

It felt good to finally feel someone else warmth against me after all of these months. Even with Sasuke I didn't feel like this, because he wouldn't even hold my hand.

Yup, that's how much of an ass he was.

But when Kiba hugged me it felt good because of the warmth and of his addictive smell. The scent was like pine cones and caramel. Those were my favorite scents.

The mission was almost coming to an end but with no luck.

We found the guy that we were supposed to find Satoshi Misora but he somehow saw through the disguises that we had and escaped with the help of his team.

This of course resolved in a mission failed.

We got a very serious lecture from Tsunade but she gave us another chance to go after him starting next month since Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee and Gai had a mission.

Me and Kiba started to spend more time together and all I could say was that… he's a good kisser.

Yup this was off to a good start.

**Sorry that this was such short chapter, I just have relatives visiting so my mom says that I have to spend my time with them so please forgive me??!!! Oh and please give me some ideas if you want anything else to happen.**

**Please review!!!!**

**Kudos,**

**Gothic Porcelain129**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok now, this chapter is in Sasukes pov. This was requested by one of my reviewers **_**Insaneanimelover**__**. **_**So if you want Ino to have a happy ending then review me or message me from my profile. Oh and I just made the sequel to **_**Forget **_**and it's called **_**Remember. **_**Both of these are poems, and about Sasuke cheating on Sakura. The first one is in Sakura's pov and the second one is Sasukes. If you have time please read them^_^ Ok so hears chapter 7!**

_**No More**_

**[Thoughts]**

_(Info)_

_**(Authors Note)**_

***_***

_(Sasukes Pov)_

Today was the same as always, but I could still feel the slight sting on my cheek from when Kiba had punched me. But I don't even know why I got punched! I just tell Sakura that it wasn't good to hold grudges and the next thing I know is that my cheek is pounding with all of the pressure that it received, plus I was trying to get Ino off of me _(she's not exactly what you call the lightest person)._

It's been a week since that mission and the whole fighting/arguing thing and there's not much to do. I tried to ask the Godaime if I could have a mission so that I didn't have to just stand here and wait for the next time that we have to go to the mission that we had apparently failed.

After all of the times that I asked for another mission, she always turned me down saying _"There's other people that need the money, so deal with it and wait for the mission that you __**failed**__!"_ she just about emphasized the _'Failed' _part.

I could see that she still wasn't over the whole _"cheating on your wife"_ thing, but, it's been over 6 months. Can't she just get over it?! Although, she was like a second mother to Sakura. So I would expect that from her.

All of this thinking was making me unsteady. I don't know why but it just was. So I went to go to the training grounds to try and keep my mind off of things.

***_***

Just as I reached my destination, I felt a chakra presence there but it was familiar. I snuck a peak and saw that it was Sakura there. She was throwing shuriken to the trees and practicing taijutsu on the clones that she copied of herself.

Her pink hair swayed wildly while her body moved from side to side while her white tank top and thigh high shorts _**(No she's not a whore!)**_moved together with her, while trying to get a direct hit on the other Sakuras. Her lime green eyes were calculating the movements they each made, until finally, she succeeded.

She looked so graceful throughout the whole thing.

I don't know how long I was there watching her that I didn't even notice someone else's company right behind me. I turned around and to see that it was Kiba.

"So Uchiha, you came back for more action or just to see what she looked like under all of that ninja-gear?"

"W…What no, I just came here t…to train" fuck! Now I'm stuttering. Great, more suspicions.

"Well don't you sound confident" *smirk*

He caught me there.

"Why would I want to come and catch a glance at Sakura, when she means nothing to me? Also there's nothing much to see" I know I didn't mean that, but how else could I explain the truth when he would probably never believe me?

I smirked back at him, but then I noticed that he wasn't looking at me but over my bear shoulder. I directed my gaze towards the left and my heart just about stopped.

Sakura was there.

She was there and looked like she wanted, no needed, to cry.

She quickly ran to Kiba and wrapped her petite arms around his waist and sunk her head within his chest.

Then I saw it… the smirk that came off of Kibas façade.

Either I just dreamed it or fell into a trap; I could see that he had planned this.

"S…Sasuke I k…know that I'm n…not exactly w…what you call beautiful b…but I am a p…person with feelings"

"Sakura…" I got cut off by the puppy lover himself.

"Don't bother Uchiha; you've caused enough damage already. Come on Sakura, I'll take you home" then they left.

I felt like an idiot, why couldn't I think before I said anything. I should probably go and apologize… but that's not what Uchiha's do.

Yup, pride is what's important.

But was it that important.

***_***

**Good? Bad? Neither? Please review!!! Oh and please see my other stories **_**'Forget'**_** and **_**'Remember'**_

**Kudos,**

**Gothic Porcelain129**


	8. I'm Sorry!

**Hello everyone, I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story…you have to admit it was pretty crappy but guess what, I will be giving this story to any author that wants it. Here are the things that you will be able to do with the story ****"No More"****:**

*You can start this story over if you do not like the way I wrote it.

*You can make this story different in your way.

*You have to update me on how it's going with this story.

*You can add anything you want in it.

*Make sure that you update often.

**So those are the standards, if there are any more questions please feel free to send me a message. The reason for me not continuing this story is that I thought it was kind of weird (the way everything was so far) and the chapters were way to short. I did not like the way I wrote it. I wrote this story without even thinking much about it. But I will be starting on another story that will be up to the standards and will have at least 2, ooo words in every chapter. You can message me if you have any questions.**

**Kudos,**

**Gothic Porcelain129**


	9. im so sorry!

**Yo! So if any of you were wondering who was going to start the story all over I'm going to give this story to my most random reviewer,**_ Insaneanimelover_**! She's an awesome writer so look out for the story!**

**I'll be having another story out soon. It's going to be called "**Left alone, Always Alone**" It's a Sakura story, here's the summary:**

All of them _were_ best friends. _He_ _was_ her boyfriend. Until her family dies. Her cousin comes home for the funeral, but, instead of comforting her, she starts to steal all that she has left. She commits suicide. Five years later, they see her, but what shocks them the most is "She's a Dark Knight?"

**Yea, I got the Dark Knights from the actual movie…I'm still trying so don't be mean if it sounds cheesy! Well that's it. Have any of you heard of the swine flu? My friends call it "The INFLUENZA!" I laughed so hard! By the way the masks won't work. I'll update the story soon. I just need at least 5 reviews to say they want it.**

**Kudos,**

**Gothic Porcelain129**


End file.
